Talk:Nova (Warframe)/@comment-10719468-20130726222044/@comment-99.224.225.252-20130728074852
@ Number 2: "Anime" is a type of animation, it is no different from watching a cartoon of some other nation. This has nothing to do with Nova. Not playing Nova isn't going to make a difference, you will just channel your hate and rage towards something else instead. May I ask why you think that all other frames are OK to have in a defense mission while Nova is not? Other frames can do the exact same things, Banshee in particular has a huge range with her AOE and can achieve the same results, if you know where the mobs will spawn from and position yourself in the epicenter of the wave of mobs, using almost any frame's ultimate would decimate them all. _____________________________________________________________________ @ Number 4: Whether you read or not is a choice you make yourself, I do not force you to read nor is my rant anything close to that of being stoned or poetry, though I appreciate those who take the time to read. On the basis that you refused to read however, I will follow your example and assume that your mind is riddled with assumptions, I would appreciate it if you would resist that urge to assume and instead took the time to assess the content instead. On the basis that all frames are able to equip the same modifications and almost all have similar skills, I conclude that, again, the same distruction and overall unrest amongst team members can be achieved via other Warframes and their abilities. There is an akward silence when most frames use their ultimates, everything dies and you move on to the next room. Now I understand that the feeling of belonging is an important one, everybody wants to do something, be aknowledged and affirmed in their existance, however, I do not appreciate the biased opinion. If you would please examine both sides of the coin and try to remain unbiased when evaluating something, when providing critisism which proves constructive in the end. Any hot headed man or woman can stop and spill out their emotions at somebody else, though it would benifit both sides if one stops and thinks rationally, logically. I intentionally attempted to put emphasis on the word fun as well as the concept of the elements of it or around it. Effective or not, I wish for people to see the positives more than the negatives. I wish for people to be more optimistic, to keep their heads high and continue to enjoy themselves and not focus so much on a change in the make-up of their game which seems alien, foreign, and are thus confused about how to react to it. _____________________________________________________________________ @ Our latest poster Number 9: Thank you for taking the time to comment. Unfortunately, I personally enjoy playing with other people, especially when I'm playing as Nova. It can get rather lonely if all I do is play alone in an MMO where community is usually half of the experience. I can solo just fine on my Saryn, because I built her to be a health tank with damage. I can solo with Banshee because Sonic Boom will save my life in most situations. I can solo with Nova, but Nova isn't meant to be a solo frame in my opinion. Nova is a community made frame designed for the community, to be played with the community; her skills are all examples of things that are affected by other people, all except Null-Star perhaps, it staggers so it is useful for everybody however. _____________________________________________________________________ Now, I find It is very hard for me to play defense alone. Farming Plastids in Miranda is better done with my Frost or Saryn if alone now that they raised levels, both of which I have which are why they are used as an example, while most low level missions can be done alone because of her set damage which doesn't scale with higher levels, but the harder things get the more likely you are to need support. Most of the time I'm stuck doing routine farming for materials or ranking up some sort of weapon in kiste/kappa, which goes much faster with other people around, and goes much faster if everything is just dead and out of the way so that it can be done again. I know that some people might feel like some sort of element of fun is taken away from them, which is understandable since everybody wants to do something, but if you're farming then efficiency wise, if everything is dead then it more convenient for us both. At higher levels my M. Prime does a lot of damage still, but in regular linear type missions such as sabotage, raid, spy, rescue, etc, there aren't as many enemies bunched up together, most of the time M. Prime setting off will kill some or hurt them so they're near dead, which makes things move faster.